


someday you're going to realise (i want you)

by dontletmedown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Face-Sitting, Feminine Harry, Fluff, Harry in Panties, M/M, Power Bottom Harry, Riding, Rimming, SO, Spanking, The X Factor Era, Top Louis, a lil, face riding, for like a few winks, kind of minor but there, like so minor if you wink you'll miss it, well Harry likes pretty gloss and nail polish and panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletmedown/pseuds/dontletmedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s eyes were big and watery again and his plush, plump pink lips were slightly parted and he looked breathtaking and Louis even had to blink and look away to keep his cool. </p><p>“It’s just… I was hiding it for a reason. You’re all a group of teenage boys. I mean, not every teenage boy likes to wear panties and the way you looked at me when you came in… I, I felt so embarrassed and small and--.” </p><p>“I liked it,” Louis blurted out. He shook his head quickly and bit his lip. “Fuck, Harry I loved it. So much. God, you looked so fucking hot with them on. So pretty.” The boy gushed, causing Harry’s eyes to widen ridiculously. </p><p>He was definitely not expecting that. Not in a million years. Not Louis finding any of this hot nor Louis calling him pretty.</p><p><i>Pretty</i>.</p><p>(or the one where it's your same beloved larry x factor story with a pretty panty wearing harry and mini pining along with a louis who just wants to let harry know how much he loves his stupid dimples and nothing will change that)</p>
            </blockquote>





	someday you're going to realise (i want you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweaterpawstyles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawstyles/gifts).



> okay so this thing is... i don't even know what happened. it went from "hey how about louis catching harry in panties and harry freaking out and louis saying no its hot i like you ride my face and my cock pls" to a 10k x factor retelling 
> 
> i just i am so sorry sweaterpawstyles i love you a lot and your fics are amazing. hopefully you love this and i'd like to thank my beloved beta for listening to me every week talk about this fic before i could even send it to her. im sure she was ready to fight me.
> 
> anyway 
> 
> i've been wanting to write an x factor era fic for a while and this was the perfect opportunity and i ran with it... very far away. but since it's for sweaterpawstyles they only deserve the best so im not really ashamed! 
> 
> (also the title comes from a wicked song called 'fill my little world' by the feeling)
> 
> enjoy x

Harry knew from a young age that he was born to be someone special. Whether it was because of the way he always played with pretty things growing up, or the way he would sing his heart out to Disney songs in the living room when he was six, unaware of his mother fondly recording him; he knew that he was special and he wasn’t ashamed of it. Not one bit. 

He had a supportive family that encouraged everything he did and always told him that he could be whatever he wanted to be as long as he set his mind to it. That was the reason why he could go to school with bright polish on his fingers and lipgloss on his plump lips some days and his favorite pairs of panties on every single day. It made him feel comfortable. He felt more like himself. 

It wasn’t just the panties and feminine accessories alone; he believed he had a pretty decent voice and would always be the one in the back of the class singing a bit loudly over the music playing in his ears when they were supposed to do silent, independent work. He did pretty well in school, but it wasn’t what he pictured himself doing. He didn’t dream of studying every single day and getting some boring, ordinary job. He wanted to perform in front of crowds and make people happy with his voice. 

Maybe that was why he finally pushed himself to audition for the X Factor after his sixteenth birthday. He had been nervous beyond words and it clearly showed when he stood in line that morning outside, playing with his clean nails and gnawing at his chapped lips. He hadn’t worn any of his pretty lip gloss or nail polish due to the pep talk Gemma had given him before they left. 

“Harry, I clearly support everything you do. You know I do…” She’d said the night before as they were picking out exactly what he was going to wear. “But it would be a better idea if you just didn’t do the whole...lip gloss and nail polish thing for your audition. You want them to focus only on your voice, Harry. That’s what’s going to get you through.” 

And yeah… It sort of hurt his feelings when she said that because it was basically her idea of telling him that he needed to push himself back in a closet to please a group of people he didn’t even know, but he had taken her advice because deep down he felt like she was right. He wanted people to pay more attention to his voice. He wanted to be famous for that. Not as the boy who wore nail polish and lip gloss everywhere, though he didn’t care either. That just shouldn’t be the reason why people were that interested in him when it was clearly a singing competition. 

Although he was pretty nervous, he couldn’t help but to enjoy the atmosphere of the entire waiting area. Everyone wanted the same thing: their big break in the music world. People had their guitars and were singing popular songs as they all cheerfully waited their turns. It was all fun and games until Harry had the urge to pee and had to tell his mum and Gemma that he would be right back. 

He slipped from the line and made his way towards the restrooms, a smile still big across his face as he walked inside. He bit his lip sharply when he remembered that he was wearing his panties today (Take away his polish and lipgloss, but he refused to get rid of the panties.) and the urinals would not be the best idea, not if some random guy came inside and saw him. He could only imagine a number of whispers throughout the line when he got back and how he would then be referred to as Panty Boy or something stupid like that. 

He decided to take his chances and just go for it at the urinal anyway. It wasn’t like anyone would just lean over, stare at his crotch, and see the lacy pastel pink trim underneath his cock when he pulled it out. As soon as he began to do his business, the door swung open and a soft gasp left Harry’s lips as he tensed up, the pee never coming to a stop though. He kept his eyes trained on his urinal as the person came up and began to use the one right beside him and Harry couldn’t help but to blush just a tiny bit. Obviously personal space wasn’t much of a huge deal to this guy. 

As soon as Harry finished, he quickly stuffed himself back into his panties and slightly turned away from the boy as he zipped his jeans back up, eyes never leaving the floor. He then went to go wash his hands, seeing that there were no paper towels on his end of the long row of sinks and spun around too fast towards the other end, bumping into the same boy. 

“Oops!” Harry immediately blurted out as he stumbled back, slipping on a loose paper towel on the floor and falling flat on his bum. Typical Harry. 

He could hear a fond chuckle from above him, and Harry was sure his face was redder than ever as he finally looked up at the boy above him. A lump immediately began to form in his throat because God… Oh God. Sweet mother of God this boy was beautiful. His skin was the perfect shade of gold that made it obvious that he spent his days outside doing God knows what. His eyes were a soft blue and he had the softest, kindest look on his face that had Harry practically melting on the disgusting bathroom floor. 

“Hi,” the boy finally said, offering his hand out to help Harry up. 

Harry smiled sheepishly and took the boy’s hand, slowly getting up. The boy was taller than him by a few inches, but they were pretty much staring right into each other’s eyes when Harry was back at his normal upright level. “Um, sorry about that,” he finally said with an awkward laugh to follow when he realized he was probably staring into the boy’s soul.

The boy shook his head with a chuckle, shrugging as he went over to properly wash his hands. “S’quite alright. Just hope your bum’s okay from the fall,” he went on as he lathered his hands. 

“I’m Harry,” Harry blurted out of nowhere, not really sure why this gorgeous boy would even want to know his name. He was irrelevant to him. They would probably never see each other again unless they both made it through to bootcamp. 

The boy shook his hands dry and reached for a paper towel. “Louis,” he said smoothly before glancing back over at Harry and cocking his head to the side as he gave the boy an obvious once over. Harry awkwardly fidgeted under the boy’s gaze watching him break out into a large, amused grin. “You look like you belong here,” he finally said as if he were just coming to a conclusion about it in his head, causing Harry’s eyebrows to knit together. 

What was that supposed to mean?

Louis’ eyes immediately began to widen when he noticed the confused look on Harry’s face. “No, not in the toilets,” he snorted. “I mean, like, this entire competition. You look like you’re going to be famous one day, you know?” Louis continued as he tossed the paper towel away now and walked over towards the door, Harry feeling his feet picking up and following. “You can just see someone and tell that they were made for something. You definitely look like you’re made to be famous.”

Harry could feel his cheeks burn immensely as he followed Louis out the door and back into the small building that was beside the line outside. It had different tables for contestants to sign in and get information or whatever. Harry had printed out literally every single packet on the website prior to coming here so this place wasn’t that important to him. 

“Oh, well, thank you,” Harry mumbled, a soft smile on his face that Louis returned seconds later. “I bet you’re perfect too though. You’ve got the haircut for it.” 

Louis instantly laughed, causing Harry to smile even more because Louis’ laugh was so light and fun and Harry could literally sit and admire it forever. God, he didn’t even know the boy and he was thinking about making wedding plans with his fucking laugh. 

“Thanks bub, but I honestly think you’re really going to make it far. If not here, then definitely somewhere else. You’re going to make it. As a matter of fact…” He trailed off and grabbed his phone from his back pocket, wiggling his eyebrows over at the younger boy. “I think I’d like to be the one to take the first fan photo with the soon to be famous Harry…?”

“Styles. Harry Styles,” Harry laughed as he watched Louis pull up his camera. 

“Even the name is fitting,” Louis praised as he wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist and pulled him over close enough so they could both be properly in the shot. Harry definitely ignored the way their bodies fit perfectly into each other, every curve and square inch, and simply gazed up into the lens and smiled brightly. Louis took the picture seconds later and gave it a look before nodding and dropping it in his pocket. 

“You’re gonna be big, Curly. I can tell.”

❤

Ecstatic was honestly an understatement for Harry when he found out he’d made it through to bootcamp. He was pretty sure he cried a few times on the way back home and he did a few half naked victory dances in his bedroom with nothing but his panties on while playing an early 2000s pop mix on 8tracks that night. 

He couldn’t help but to think about Louis and wondered if he’d made it as well. He honestly hoped so. He didn’t even get the boy’s number after they departed and he would have been an amazing friend to have even if he hadn’t have made it through. 

❤

Bootcamp was pretty interesting to say the least. Never in his life had he been so determined to please so many people. He wanted this so badly and he would do almost every dance move or exercise just to show that he was capable of making it through to the judge’s house. This was what he was made for. Louis had even said so himself. 

At one point they were all broken up into groups and had to do some routine to Lady Gaga’s “Telephone” and Harry was almost positive he was going to smash this. There were countless amounts of times where he’d been in his bedroom dancing to literally any song that was capable of having someone dance to. Harry wasn’t the best dancer, but he had fun doing it and with how some of the contestants were reacting to the idea of dancing, he felt like he actually had a better chance of making it. Plus he had his lucky pair of purple and gold striped panties on today, so nothing could stop him. 

He watched the first boys group dance and he couldn’t help but to laugh at Niall Horan’s freestyle and had to cover his mouth to keep quiet. His eyes scanned the rest of the group and he nearly shit his pants when he spotted Louis dancing on the far end of the formation and Harry then really had to contain himself. He hadn’t seen Louis at all ever since his audition and he had honestly thought the boy hadn’t made it through which made Harry feel a little blue the first two days. 

But now he couldn’t take his eyes off of the boy who was dancing so goofily and freely on stage as if he was honestly having the best time ever up there, though he did miss a few steps along the way. It was so unbelievably cute and Harry had to hide his mouth behind his sweatshirt sleeve to calm himself down and to avoid any confused looks he could possibly get from beaming so big like an absolute weirdo. 

By the time the first boys group was finished with their routine, Harry was completely anxious and all he could think about was getting up there and making a good impression but also getting Louis’ attention. He’d been staring at the boy the entire time, but they had yet to make eye contact and it was bugging Harry like crazy and he had no idea why. 

Soon enough his group was being called to go up, and Harry couldn’t help but to hiss out a quick “Louis.” as he made his way up towards the center. Louis was too busy talking to gorgeous, ‘hunk’ Aiden Grimshaw to even look his way and it only made Harry a tiny bit more anxious and a bit huffy. He pouted momentarily before gritting his teeth. “Louis!” He actually shouted this time, causing a number of heads to turn his way including Louis’ which only caused Harry to blush maybe seventy different shades of red in the span of 0.3 seconds. 

Louis’ eyes widened immediately and he waved fondly at Harry, which he happily returned with a bright smile on his face. Sue him. He was happy to see the boy who had been on his mind ever since his audition. Louis then gave him a wink and a thumbs up which made Harry’s tummy flutter only just a little as he made his spot towards the back of the group. 

The song began to start seconds later and Harry was off practically dancing for his life, and yeah, it was pretty laughable but so was the way Louis was dancing off to the side copying Harry who was trying not to laugh during the entire routine. 

By the time it was over, Harry was laughing like an idiot, letting out a number of squawks he’d cover up with his baggy sweatshirt sleeve as he made his way over towards where Louis was standing with an amused grin on his face. He gave Louis a playful glare once he was close to the boy and shoved him lightly. “If I don’t make it to the judge’s house I blame you.” 

Louis laughed fondly and bumped his hip into Harry’s. “Not gonna happen,” he sang. “Remember what I told you?” 

❤

Being put into One Direction was probably the best moment over even making it to bootcamp. Harry had been this close to being kicked off the show for good and now he was in a group with four other boys he now couldn’t imagine not having in his life. 

Zayn was incredibly quiet but very goofy when he wanted to be. He drew a lot and sang while he did so and he was the go to person when Harry wanted to have one of his chill moments and a lazy day when they weren’t rehearsing for live shows. 

Liam was very serious and you literally had to force him into a chair and strap him in and tell him a series of horrible knock knock jokes until he finally laughed. Maybe it was because this was his big second chance and he really wanted to prove himself worthy of being there again, but Harry had to always tell him to loosen up a bit and have fun for once. 

Niall was nothing but adorable. He was silly and carefree and simply lit up the entire room whenever he walked in. He was the one who was always in high spirits and raised the contestants up after a liveshow they thought didn’t go well. Niall was honestly a little ball of sunshine.

Louis, well what could he say about Louis? As soon as they were formed into a group, Harry immediately latched onto Louis like a koala or really it was the other way around. Either way they were hugging each other as if their lives depended on it and Harry honestly couldn’t believe he could possibly be sharing his dream with someone as great as Louis. 

Louis was more than just any other boy Harry had ever met in his life. He was so caring, and silly and sarcastic. He could be loud and obnoxious, but whenever they were tucked away in Harry’s bunk late at night he would be so soft and quiet and fond as they whispered each other’s hopes and dreams for the future of their band to each other. 

They got along from the word go and it didn’t take Harry long to realize that Louis was someone he never wanted to lose, ever. They were the ultimate duo that everyone, even the producers of the show, knew about. They were either always causing trouble for Cher and pulling pranks on Matt, or cuddled up somewhere on the couch, Louis laughing at everyone singing the “Harry and Louis sitting in a tree” tune while Harry would blush and hide his face. 

They weren’t a thing. They weren’t. The thing was Harry wouldn’t mind if they did become a thing. There had been countless moments where Harry would be alone in the room he shared with the four other boys, thinking about Louis and just admiring what he was like. 

He caught himself doing it plenty of times and had to stop right then because one: Louis was his band member. They couldn’t possibly be a thing. That would make it awkward for everyone...maybe (He really didn't care about that idea as much). And two: Louis couldn’t possibly even like him in that way. Probably because he did have a recent girlfriend before going on the show and he even joked along with Niall who was talking about all the girls who rejected him back in school and how they would probably try to talk to him again if they made it far as a band and Louis laughed in agreement (agreement!). So obviously them becoming a thing was out of the question. 

Harry was in one of his sitting spells again in his bunk just admiring Louis as he sorted through his new panties. He’d ordered them back home a while ago and his mum had finally sent them. He hadn’t been able to wear much lip gloss and nail polish lately because he was still sort of nervous about bringing it up to the boys. They seemed like they weren’t the judgmental type, but it was still sort of a gamble. Back home he had a small group of friends that he knew almost all of his life and he knew they were accepting, but he was still getting to know these boys and he didn’t want to freak them out with his love for just wanting to feel...pretty. So he was a bit low key when it came to his lip gloss and polish, but he wore his panties almost every day or every chance he got, really. 

He held up a pretty lacy pastel blue pair that were silky and soft looking with a little black bow on the front. Those were definitely his favorite pair out of the bunch. They were so feminine and pretty and he felt like the blue would go great against his slightly pale skin. He had such a love for lace and the way it felt on him too. He couldn’t wait to wear them. 

The door suddenly swung open behind him and Harry’s eyes widened as he dropped the panties and stuffed them up all under his pillow and blankets as fast as he could, immediately sitting on top of the lumps. 

“Harold! This stupid cookout is so boring without you! Are you done facetiming your mum or what?” Louis groaned as he walked over towards Harry’s bunk, raising an eyebrow when he noticed the boy’s face a bright red as he sat on his bed with his legs awkwardly crossed. 

“Y’alright there, mate?” Louis asked with an amused chuckle. 

Harry bit his lip and nodded quickly. “M’fine. I just really miss my mum. I’m glad they give us time to talk to them sometimes,” he said, voice slightly high pitched from the anxious feeling in his tummy. And he really wasn’t lying. He did facetime his mum, but he only did it to really gush about the panties he was happy about finally getting. He got homesick, sure, but it wasn’t as bad as some of the other contestants. 

Louis smiled softly and made his way over to Harry, making the effort to climb up, causing Harry’s mouth to go dry instantly. Louis plopped down beside the boy, immediately frowning. “Why does your bed feel like a lumpy piece of shit?” He asked, causing Harry to let out a squawk of a laugh which he immediately covered with his hand as Louis shifted around until he was lying down with his head in the younger boy ’s lap. 

“My blankets are kinda just bunched up altogether right now,” Harry smoothly said. “Now is there any reason why you’re cuddled right up under me like this Tomlinson?” He asked with a little smile before pinching Louis nostrils shut playfully. 

Louis swatted Harry’s hand away and playfully glared at him. “Back to a more serious note. I have a question to ask you…” Louis trailed off, genuinely looking serious and Harry felt his chest tighten. He hoped Louis hadn’t have seen his panties somehow while Harry wasn’t looking. He made sure to never have them lying out on the floor like the other boys did with their boxers and whatnot. He was about to go on a rampage about how those panties were some stupid joke from Aiden and how they weren’t his when something completely unexpected left Louis’ mouth instead. 

“If this all doesn’t work out… you know, this show and the band becoming a thing, I was wondering if you wanted to, like, move in together? We can be roommates and just take on the world together, you know?” Louis weakly laughed as his eyes scanned around the room, looking at everything but Harry. 

Harry felt his heart immediately swell in his chest before it clenched seconds later and soon swelled again, like a roller coaster of emotions in one sitting. He couldn’t help the bright smile that began to spread across his face before he jerkily nodded, reaching over to playfully smack Louis’ cheek. “Yes,” he simply said. 

Louis’ eyes widened and he finally looked up to gaze at Harry, nothing but a surprised look etched across his face. “Yeah?” He asked, voice barely over a whisper as he slowly began to smile.

“Yes you donut. Yes, we can live together,” Harry said before biting his lip to try to contain the large smile that was threatening to spread across his face and practically rip it in half. “I don’t think I could ever go without seeing you all the time if this didn’t work out. I’d miss you too much.” 

Louis laughed and shrugged all smugly. “Of course. You can’t resist me, Harry. My dashing good looks and amazing personality have got you completely hooked. Don’t think you could ever get rid of me.” 

Harry giggled and began to run his fingers through Louis’ soft hair, shrugging as if he were guilty of the crime and didn’t care one bit. 

“Don’t think I would ever even try to.” 

❤

The worst thing about being in the contestants house was the fact that Harry had almost no time to get himself off when he felt the need to late at night. He never had any alone time. Someone was always just there. He was a hormonal sixteen year old that had needs and it was so frustrating because all he wanted to do was stick his fingers up his arse and have a nice orgasm. Wanking could only do so much for him. 

Luckily the Gods in the high heavens above must have been listening to Harry because a week after his last frustrating night of silent wanking, Harry was blessed with a night to himself. 

It all started with a dumb movie Niall had decided that everyone should watch together, so almost all of the remaining contestant’s spent the rest of the night in the living room downstairs watching this movie that Harry honestly had no interest in. He tried to get into it, really, because Louis was laughing at almost every joke and whispering random opinions about the characters in his ear, causing Harry to shiver involuntarily as he was partly sat on the couch and in Louis’ lap. He would give some kind of nod to show that he was indeed paying attention (though he clearly wasn’t) and he was catching every pun there was to offer. 

Soon enough most of the contestants were dozing off about an hour into the movie from the long day of rehearsals, including Louis whose arms were wrapped around Harry's waist almost possessively. It wasn’t new though. They both had their jealous moments when they only wanted to be the center of each other’s attention. 

Harry was clearly the only one conscious and awake if you didn’t count Zayn who woke up every three minutes to go pee and plopped back down beside Rebecca. 

This was his chance. He could just go upstairs and do everything that he wanted right now. 

And so he did. He slipped out of Louis’ arms, carefully prying him off and replacing himself with a pillow that the older boy instantaneously hugged into his chest and burrowed his face into. Cute. 

Harry spun around and immediately began to tiptoe over the bodies that were splayed out on the floor on the palettes that had been made prior to the movie and walked over towards the stairs quietly. He jogged up as fast as he could, hopping over the one creaky step that was second to the very top one. He padded down the hall and slipped into his own room, closing the door behind him seconds later and letting out a breath he’d been holding the entire time. 

He could hear a choir. There was a definitely a choir singing 'Hallelujah' in the background as he made his way over towards his bunk, grabbing his beloved lube along the way that was tucked deep down in the bottom of his bag. 

As soon as he was in his bunk, he was pulling his shirt off and kicking his joggers down until he was only let in a pair of cheeky red panties that made his milky skin look so soft and delicate. He was still so very tense, the thought of anyone barging in making a spot in the back of his mind. It was kind of hot, but also very scary. He wouldn’t even know how to explain himself. 

He managed to finally push those thoughts aside as he began to trail his fingers down his chest that was slowly rising and falling, down towards his cock that was lying against his pelvis, slowly hardening as he began to gently run his fingertips across the sensitive skin through the thin red fabric. A tiny whimper escaped his lips as he began to press his palm against his cock, slowly rubbing this time, the feeling of the lace against him becoming much more obscene than any other time. 

He bit his lip as he felt himself grow harder, wasting no time in reaching for his lube after finally pulling his cock completely out of panties but still keeping them on. He opened the cap and poured a decent amount in his palm, immediately grabbing his cock that was curved against his stomach at this point. 

He began to stroke his cock slowly, spreading the lube out more along the skin as he did so. His thumb rubbed against the head gently, a gasp leaving his plump lips as he spent a few seconds teasing and rubbing at his slit. He managed to give his cock a few more tugs, the real fun soon beginning as he reached for his lube again to add more onto his fingers.

He rested his head flat on the pillow as he used his left hand to pull his panties to the side, exposing his hole to the cool air of the quiet bedroom. He was letting out soft breaths through his open mouth as he stared up at the ceiling, finally tracing a slick fingertip around his rim, a choked out moan leaving his throat seconds later. 

He hadn’t done this in so long and he was so eager. He almost didn’t know where to begin or how. It didn’t take him long to pull himself together though, and he slowly eased his first finger inside his hole that instantly clenched around it. A soft ‘oh’ filled the quiet room as his eyes slipped shut and added a second finger just like that. 

He was alone, yes, but he didn’t know for how long and he didn’t want to waste any time. 

He began to thrust the two digits inside of his hole, a whine leaving his lips as he spaced them apart inside himself, making a scissoring motion to stretch and fuck himself at the same time. “Mm fuck,” he breathily moaned as his other clean hand began to grip the panties over even more, his two fingers quickening the pace as he began to desperately thrust and curl them in to find that one spot that would make his toes curl. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” he filthily groaned, not noticing the increase of volume in his moans as his thighs began to tremble as he rocked his hips down to meet his fingers. As soon as he added a third finger, he began to imagine Louis hovering over him, rocking deep into him and fucking him hard while his hands rubbed up and down his slim body that still had bits of baby fat on his tummy and hips. 

This wasn’t really the first time he’d ever fantasized about Louis sexually. God, there’d been so many times, but now felt even more real since he had his fingers deep inside himself, curling to hit his prostate the best he could and imagining it was Louis’ cock instead. 

His back slightly arched off of the bed as his moans became louder, sweat beginning to form on his forehead. He pushed his three fingers up as far as he could, knuckles nudging at his rim now as he keened and curled his toes into his bedsheets, precome from his cock pearling at the tip and soon rolling onto his stomach. 

“L-Louis fuck me! Oh god,” he hissed as he continued to rock his body down to meet his fingers, hole still clenching around them, but less tight than before. 

His fingers were moving as fast as they could from pulling back and ramming deep inside again and his head was spinning as he felt a fluttering sensation in his belly. Both of his wrists were beginning to ache from the angle he was fucking himself on and the way his other hand was holding onto his panties to one side for dear life. He had been tugging so hard, he could hear the seams loosening and ripping from the fabric in between his moans that he was trying so hard to keep down. 

“Oh Louis, I’m s-so close. Please d-daddy I wanna come. I wanna--.” 

The sound of the door swinging open was the first thing he heard and then the last voice he wanted to hear began to sound in the hot room right afterwards. “Harry what the hell are yo--.” 

Harry’s eyes immediately opened and he shot up quickly, stomach falling at the sight of Louis blankly standing in the doorway gripping the knob tightly, eyes trained on the red lace that Harry was clutching in his hands and still was wearing snugly on his hips. The color practically drained from Harry’s face as he quickly grabbed for his blankets and covered himself up. 

“L-Louis, fuck. It’s not what you think. I mean, I, shit--.”

“Um, I’m sorry,” Louis quickly said before stepping back out and slamming the door behind him. 

Harry stared at the door five, ten, twenty minutes after the boy had left, his entire body numb. That couldn’t have just happened. Everything was going so perfectly. They were doing great at the live shows and all the contestants were getting along and he was finally having the perfect time to just… fuck himself and then this happened. This horrifying nightmare that Harry never wanted to come true had just happened. He didn’t know what to do except for cry and that was exactly what he had done as soon as the door closed. He blankly stared off at it, tears welling in his eyes. 

Louis probably thought he was a freak. 

No one else’s opinion mattered but Louis’ and Harry was almost positive Louis thought he was fucked up. Gemma had told him to leave that stupid “girly” thing at home and now look at him. He was curled up under his blankets shaking and crying in fear and anxiety, thinking that Louis would never want to talk to him again or look at him. 

And the worst thing was that Harry didn’t know how to let the stupid “girly” thing go. This was him. This was who he was, but he was also scared to be judged. This was different than living in Holmes Chapel. These people didn’t grow up with him and watch him become this overly confident person who was fine with wearing lip gloss and nail polish to school. They didn’t get any of that. All they got was plain old Harry Styles with a silly “boyish” charm who was almost always wreaking havoc with Louis Tomlinson. 

They didn’t get any of the real Harry and he thought he’d done a good job at hiding it for his sake. For everyone’s sake. 

But now Louis knew and Harry couldn’t have felt more alone in that moment than he had ever felt in his life. 

❤  
Harry was on edge the next day. Completely and fully on edge and he was sure everyone could tell during rehearsals. He missed two of his parts each time they performed the song because his mind was somewhere else, or mostly on Louis really. The two avoided each other most of the day, well Harry avoided him. He couldn't bare to talk to the boy again after last night. 

He could do it. It was pretty easy to ignore a boy who was in the same band as you. Really easy. 

He ignored the confused looks Liam, Niall, and Zayn gave him the entire time and even declined their invite to go out to Subway after practice with one of the body guards. He really couldn’t take being around Louis for such a long time knowing that he knew one of his deepest secrets. It would be suffocating. 

Instead he trudged back up pathetically into his room again and curled up into his bunk. On the brightside he had his beloved alone time again and he could do whatever he wanted for the rest of the night, but who was he kidding. He was pretty sure his fingers were never going anywhere near his crotch in a sexual way until he was sixty five and retired somewhere. He had enough trauma to last him that long. 

Harry was in the midst of drifting off into an awful and depressing sleep when he heard the door open and he sat up slowly, eyes immediately widening when he saw Louis standing right at the door and closing it behind him. “Wh-Why aren’t you at Subway?” He asked meekly, feeling his eyes beginning to water out of anxiousness. God, this was Louis the boy he wanted to have in his life forever and now he was acting like the boy was a complete stranger. 

Louis chewed his lip and tried to put on a quirky smile. “Why aren’t you at Subway?” He asked with a raised eyebrow, walking closer towards the boy. 

Harry snuggled deeper into his covers, body slightly shaking as he attempted to scoff. “Cut the crap, Louis. If you’re here to make fun of me then just do it, okay,” he said, voice shaky because confrontation was never his thing. Heart to hearts were never his thing. He bit his lip and looked away, not seeing Louis shaking his head quickly and practically rushing over towards Harry’s bunk now. 

“No, no no, Harry. Why would you think I’d do that?” Louis whispered, as he made his way up the bunk now, plopping right in front of the boy and lifting his face up so they were staring right into each other’s eyes. 

Harry’s eyes were big and watery again and his plush, plump pink lips were slightly parted and he looked breathtaking and Louis even had to blink and look away to keep his cool. 

“It’s just… I was hiding it for a reason. You’re all a group of teenage boys. I mean, not every teenage boy likes to wear panties and the way you looked at me when you came in… I, I felt so embarrassed and small and--.” 

“I liked it,” Louis blurted out. He shook his head quickly and bit his lip. “Fuck, Harry I loved it. So much. God, you looked so fucking hot with them on. So pretty.” The boy gushed, causing Harry’s eyes to widen ridiculously. 

He was definitely not expecting that. Not in a million years. Not Louis finding any of this hot nor Louis calling him pretty. 

_Pretty_.

Harry snorted and shook his head, looking away. “Stop fucking with me Louis. This isn’t some kind of joke. This is what I like to wear. All the time. Every day. This is not one of your silly joke--.”

A pair of lips were on his, interrupting him for a second time. Harry’s eyes couldn’t have gotten any bigger as he watched the boy kiss him, not really reacting in any way which caused Louis to pull away quickly. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I mean, I don’t even know if you like me back and I just kissed you out of nowhere like an ass.”

Harry touched his lips in disbelief, Louis’ babbling fading away as he was focused only on the one thing he said, it repeating over and over in his head. A tiny smile formed on his lips and he finally looked up at Louis. 

“You like me?” He breathily asked, watching the boy stop talking and almost look at Harry as if he were deranged or something. Like his question was just that bizarre. 

Louis snorted and nodded his head. “Uh, yeah? How could I not. I mean. You’re Harry. You’re amazing. You’re silly and cute and such a dork. Your curls, your smell, those stupid dimples,” he went on, only making Harry smile stupidly big, said dimples popping out.

Louis laughed softly and looked down at his lap and back up at Harry “I knew I wanted you from the moment our eyes met,” he said truthfully with a sigh. “Well, to be with you.” 

Harry could feel his cheeks heat up as he stared back into Louis’ blue eyes, feeling like he could just dive into the blue and never come back up. He could swim for hours and never run out of air. He knew he would always feel safe and protected. 

He shook his head incredulously, but let out a breathy giggle before pulling Louis into another kiss, hands cupping his face as his plump lips met the thinner pink ones. He could feel Louis immediately begin to kiss back, his hands reaching over to rest on Harry’s waist as the kiss deepened into something more. 

Harry nibbled on the older boy’s bottom lip as he felt his body slowly being tugged over until he was completely in Louis’ lap. He couldn’t help the small moan that left his lips when he felt Louis playfully squeeze him bum, the moan allowing the boy to let his tongue slip into Harry’s mouth. 

Harry wouldn’t let Louis have all of the control though. 

He slowly began to rock his hips since he was already sat on the boy’s lap, grinding their crotches into each other, almost sort of making it obvious that this was real and they were actually doing…stuff. 

Harry could feel his own cock harden in the soft blue panties he’d been wanting to wear for a while now, and it was obvious Louis was responding positively as well. He felt the older boy’s cock rub against his own, causing Harry to pull away from the kiss and gasp, whimpering at the new feeling. 

“Want you,” Harry whined, burying his face into Louis’ shoulder as he rocked his hips into the boy’s lap, Louis groaning in response but jerkily nodding. 

“I’ve been wanting to fuck you for God knows how long, those damn panties made it worse.”

That was immediately it for Harry. He was sold. 

“I’m wearing some right now,” he breathily said in the boy’s ear, feeling Louis’ grip on his ass tighten which caused a devilish smirk to spread across the sixteen year old's face. 

Louis bit his lip and pulled back to look at Harry, nothing but a turned on look etched across his face before nodding towards Harry's joggers. "Let's have a look."

Harry nodded quickly, hands flying to undo the strings of his joggers and he practically yanked them off of his body, carelessly throwing them over the bunk and onto the floor. His cheeks are flat out red now, but Louis' hungry lick to his bottom lip doesn't go unnoticed as he stared at the blue panties snug and hugging Harry's soft hips. 

His cock was hard and curved against his pelvis, the slightly see through fabric teasing Louis just a bit when he noticed the patch of precome on the material. 

"Do you like it?" Harry innocently decided to ask, running his fingers down his chest and fiddling with the waistband teasingly. He pulled it out, letting it snap back against his hip seconds later.

Louis gulped and leaned forward to kiss Harry messily, clumsily tugging the younger boy's shirt up and yanking it over his head almost angrily, as if the shirt were trying to hold Louis back from doing everything he wanted.

"You're so fucking sexy, you know that?" He breathed into Harry's ear. His hand was cupping his cock through his panties now, letting his fingers trail up and down, tickling and fluttering and causing Harry's toes to curl desperately into the mattress. 

"Louis," Harry hissed, trying his hardest not to throw his hips up into Louis' hand to get him to touch more. "I want you." 

Louis licked the shell of Harry's ear before humming. "Okay, okay baby." He crooned, already placing his lips back on Harry's before pecking little kisses down his body dramatically, pushing the boy into the mattress. 

But Harry may have had other intentions. "Want you to eat me out. Please," he whispered already sitting back up and staring right into Louis’ eyes that were quite wide. 

Harry blinked quickly and bit his lip. “I-I mean if you don’t want to then I understand--.”

“Harry shut up,” Louis laughed fondly before leaning over to kiss the boy again, but this kiss getting a bit messier and heated. He continued to kiss the boy as he pushed Harry back down again, sliding down until he in between Harry’s smooth thighs. They were so soft and pretty and Louis nearly had the urge to sink his teeth into the skin, but he’d save that for another time. 

He looked up at Harry whose eyes looked fully blown and wide, anxiously waiting for the older boy to move. Louis spared no time and pulled the pretty blue panties over to one side, breath practically hitching when he saw the boy’s pink, puckered hole and Louis honestly had no idea how every square inch of Harry’s body managed to look so beautiful. 

“So gorgeous,” he muttered under his breath which only caused Harry to blush, but not say anything as he watched Louis lean closer and closer. He wondered what the boy was thinking about when he still hadn’t felt anything and was about to ask until he felt the wetness of his tongue trace his hole, causing the boy to let out a shrill squeak. 

He covered his mouth instantly and tried to mask his giggles. Louis pulled away and looked up at Harry in amusement before leaning back in again, this time licking with more confidence. He traced his tongue along the slightly wrinkled skin, flicking it across Harry’s hole, causing the younger boy to tense up immediately and let out a breathy moan.

“L-Lou. More please.” 

And who was Louis to deny? 

He tightened his grip on the panties that were in his left hand, pulling them further towards the side. He quickened his pace with his tongue, dipping it slightly inside of the moaning boy as he began to move his head from left to right, trying to add more friction in any way possible. He could feel his saliva already pooling up around his mouth and onto Harry’s hole, making it a lot more slick than he thought it would be. But there was no complaining coming from Harry so nothing was stopping him.

All the while, Harry was in heaven. He’d never done this before and it was so much better than he expected. It was so much better, he couldn’t help his hips that were attempting to snap back down to attempt to ride Louis’ face in that position. 

He continued to let out high pitched whimpers as his hands found their way down to Louis’ hair, fingers curling into the caramel locks and gently tugging. “Oh my god Louis! Fuck,” he hissed, trying to keep quiet though he had a feeling they had the entire house to themselves for the moment. 

Louis could feel Harry’s thighs hug his ears and the sides of his head even tighter, causing him to push his tongue further into the boy’s now wet hole, but it just wasn’t enough. He groaned against his skin, feeling Harry shriek from the vibration before sitting up immediately. 

Harry whimpered seconds later. “N-No come back,” he whined, trying to push Louis’ head back down in between his thighs. 

Louis let go of Harry’s panties and shook his head. “Let’s try this,” he said, wiping his chin that had a bit of spit from his messy licking.

He shifted them around until Harry was straddling Louis’ waist and looking down at him in confusion. “What are we doing?” he asked with a curious giggle, causing Louis’ heart to race. God, he was so in love already.

“Turn around,” Louis said with a toothy grin, rotating his finger. 

Harry eagerly turned around, now getting the idea. He bit his lip eagerly and looked over his shoulder. “You gonna let me sit on your face daddy?” He innocently asked, eyes large. 

Daddy. 

Fuck. 

“Yeah baby, come on. Ride daddy’s face,” Louis played along, biting his lip as Harry moaned at the way ‘daddy’ easily rolled off the older boy’s tongue. 

He continued to bite his lip as he watched Harry move, tugging his blue panties over again to expose his eager hole as he eased himself further and further back onto the boy’s face until he felt the tip of Louis’ nose against his crack and his lips brushing against his wet hole. 

Louis groaned immediately, feeling nothing but Harry surrounding him and it didn’t take him long until he flicked his tongue up to trace against the boy’s hole, grateful that Harry was holding his own panties so he could grip the boy’s smooth thighs for purchase. 

Harry let out a sigh as he began to rock his hips back onto Louis’ tongue, picking up the pace when Louis began to flick his tongue over and over against the skin before curling deep into his hole seconds later. 

“Oh fuck, yes daddy! Oh my-- Mm!” Harry whimpered, rocking his hips unbelievably fast against the boy’s face, wanting moremoremore.

Louis could feel his own spit begin to messily surround his lips and chin and cheeks, and if that wasn’t the hottest thing besides Harry’s desperate whimpers, then he didn’t know what else was. 

He curled his tongue further up into Harry’s clenching hole, rubbing against his silky walls as Harry was rocking back so hard, their wooden bunk began to knock into the wall behind it every time he forcefully jerked his hips back against Louis' face. 

Louis almost had the mind to stop when Harry’s moans began to sound like high pitched sobs, but refrained when he felt his right hand reach behind to roughly tug at his hair. He felt the boy hold his head in place by his hair, making it physically impossible to control his head anymore. He was feeling so restrained in the best way possible. 

It was all causing Harry to control everything, from the way he was grinding back on Louis’ face, riding it like a cock, to holding Louis to the point where the only thing he could do was fuck the boy with his tongue and nothing else.

Louis began to weakly moan against Harry’s bum, hands gripping tightly at Harry’s white thighs causing red pressure marks to appear against his skin. 

Louis felt like he would be gasping for air at this point, the way Harry was pushing his bum further and harder against his face, suffocating him. His mind was so hazy, but all he could think about was eating Harry out and going deeper and deeper, as deep as he could before Harry was jerking up seconds later. 

The younger boy looked over his shoulder with watery green eyes, while Louis was panting and gasping for a breath, saliva dripping and rolling down his chin. 

“Fuck me. Now.” 

That was all Louis needed and soon enough the younger boy was flipped back over again and clothes were completely removed except for Harry’s panties that had a number of wet patches from his precome. 

Louis clumsily reached for the lube that Harry carelessly swatted out from underneath his pillow, opening it at an impressive speed. He poured the scented lube into his palm and began to slick up his own cock that had been untouched the entire time and he couldn’t help the moan of relief that escaped his lips from the touch. 

“Gonna open you up even more, yeah?” He went on, as he continued to stroke his cock, eyes trailing down the younger boy’s body as Harry’s eyes were trained on Louis’ cock.

He had seen it plenty of times before when they were changing or when the boy was being a dumbass after getting out of the shower messing around with the others, but never like this. Never so obscene. The fact that it was this close to being inside of him. 

Louis poured more lube onto his fingers as Harry pulled his panties over even more, mouth dropping as soon as the older boy’s first digit was inside of his already wet with spit and slightly stretched hole. He pushed his head into the pillow as a he let out a soft groan, toes curling into the mattress as Louis’ finger curled up into the boy. 

It wasn’t long until a second finger was added, scissoring in attempt to stretch Harry even more whose eyebrows were knitted together in pure pleasure. 

“I’m ready. Just. Fuck me, Louis please,” Harry weakly whined a few moments later, trying not to come across as needy but it was probably spot on. 

“Alright, alright babe,” Louis simply returned, pulling his fingers out before gripping his cock again that was curled against his stomach, precome dribbling down the sides. 

Louis bit his lip as he rubbed the head of his cock against Harry’s hole, the younger boy gritting his teeth desperately before letting out a little sound. “Wanna ride. Let me,” Harry weakly said, already scrambling up to switch positions, Louis back on the bed again and staring up at the boy and his flushed face. 

At this point Harry was in control again frantically yanking his panties impatiently over to one side and grabbing Louis’ cock with the other, staring down at the older boy who’s hands were on his soft lovehandles. 

Harry adjusted the head of Louis’ cock against his hole and slowly began to sink down, a heavy sigh leaving his lips as he clenched around the boy immediately. “Fuck, you’re not small,” Harry weakly laughed, Louis chuckling in return as his thumbs rubbed little circles into Harry’s hips. 

“Thanks, I guess,” Louis chuckled, though it was immediately cut short when the boy began to rock his hips at a steady pace after he was fully sat on his cock. He stared up at Harry, whose hand sat on his chest as he lifted himself up again and slammed back down, mouth dropping at the impact. 

“Fuck,” he breathed ,immediately doing it again, already quickening the pace as he began to jerk his hips to get more of Louis’ cock like he just couldn’t get enough.

Louis squeezed his eyes shut momentarily, just wanting to focus on finding that one spot in Harry that would make him weak. He made the effort to snap his hips back up as Harry slammed down, the younger boy crying out as Louis’ groaned outright. “Fuck, you like that? Like riding my cock princess?” Louis blurted out as he tightened his grip on the boy’s waist, fucking up into him while forcefully pulling him down as Harry let out loud moans and whimpers.

“Yes, yes fucking yes,” Harry breathily moaned, attempting to roll his hips down to feel the head of Louis’ cock nudge his prostate again. 

 

He weakly tugged his panties over to expose his stretching hole even more, allowing Louis to control and just use him. Although his hole was loosening around the boy’s dick, it was still clenching onto him desperately, begging to be full. 

The harder Louis yanked Harry’s slightly smaller body down to meet his upward thrusts, the louder the sixteen year old cried and clawed at Louis’ chest with his free hand. 

Louis let out a sort of hiss as he watched Harry come undone on top of him, whimpering and moaning as he weakly tugged at his panties, hand and arm starting to ache from the position but he was so into Louis and feeling his cock fuck up into him that he couldn’t bring himself to move. 

His own cock was so wet and soaking his panties. With each thrust more precome spurted out as if he was trying contain his actual release. 

“Oh my god Louis! Fuck, right there. Again please!” Harry whined as he continued to slam his hips down to meet Louis’ thrusts that were angling up right into his prostate, hitting it dead on again and again. 

His free hand was already reaching up to play with his own nipples. They had always been quite sensitive. The tweaking and pinching in between his shaking fingers only added to his pleasure.

The only noises for the next few minutes were high pitched whimpers and sobs from Harry and equally loud moans from Louis and the obscene, constant sound of skin slapping against skin. 

The headboard of the bunk knocked into the wall with each drop and grind from Harry and it was close to drowning out their own fiery moans and shouts in the stuffy room. 

At this point Harry was nearly in tears, riding Louis completely fast, lower back and hands aching altogether. 

Louis’ hands went back to rest on top of Harry’s bum, retracting one back to slightly smack his exposed cheek, causing the boy to let out a squeak in the midst of his cries and to jump a bit, ripping the seams of the blue panties slightly. 

It didn’t stop Louis from doing it again and again, repeatedly slapping Harry’s bum, a squeal following each time in between moans until the boy was sporadically dropping onto Louis’ cock now and his aching thighs were squeezing, hugging Louis’ sides desperately.

“I-I'm so close daddy!” Harry whined, back losing its strength for support as he fell on top of the boy. His high pitched sobs were coming out like a mantra now, a constant string of 'daddy' leaving his lips as his tears finally rolled down his cheeks and onto Louis' skin.

He weakly gripped his panties now, almost loosening the hold altogether as Louis fucked up into him and Harry lied weakly and mercifully on top. He was in such a pure blissful state, his head was high up in the clouds, not even giving him the strength to move his hips back to return the thrusts, allowing Louis to pick up the pace and fuck up into the boy at top speed after raising his legs and placing his feet firmly on the bed.

Harry softly mouthed at Louis' neck as he whimpered, eyes soon squeezing shut before biting into the skin momentarily, causing Louis to hiss.

"M'close! L-Louis oh my-- shit!" He interrupted his own words into Louis' neck, more tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Fuck, come all over your pretty panties baby. You’re so wet. I can feel it. You’re just begging to come. Come from being full of daddy's cock,” Louis breathily grunted in between his upward thrusts. His own hips were starting to ache from moving up, but he could feel his stomach tightening and his urge to climax approaching quickly. 

Within three more thrusts meeting Harry’s drops, Harry came with a loud sob into Louis' shoulder, completely soaking his panties as promised. 

His thick globs of come already began to roll down his inner thighs from the openings of his panties, but it didn’t stop him from riding out his orgasm and helping Louis reach his peak by weakly rolling his hips down on the boy's cock. 

Seconds later with another hard thrust in return, Louis came deep inside of the boy, dropping his head back onto the pillow harshly with a breathy moan. 

Harry couldn't help the involuntary shiver of pleasure that swept across his body from the feeling of Louis filling him up. His come already began to roll down the sides of his cock from Harry's hole when the boy slightly sat forward, the entire sight so filthy and obscene. 

With a content sigh, Harry loosened his grip from his panties and placed both hands on Louis’ chest, looking down at him with a completely red face. 

Louis looked up from the ceiling, eyes trailing down to look over at Harry before slightly smirking. 

“What?” He asked cheekily with a chuckle as if he already knew what was on Harry's mind.

“You just fucked me.” 

“That I did.” 

Harry snorted, soon full on giggling, right before reaching back to slowly ease the boy’s cock out. He let out whimper and sat back down on Louis’ lap, slightly frowning at the squelching sound and the wet feeling from his come still in his soaked panties. 

“These were my favorite,” he whined looking down and pulling the waistband out to look at the mess he’d made, his come washing all over his pale skin.

Louis slightly frowned as he wrapped his arms loosely around Harry’s waist and carefully sat up, not wanting to shift the boy around too much after just being fucked.

“I can buy you another pair?” He suggested with a raised eyebrow, hands reaching down to slide into Harry's panties, rubbing at his bum. His fingers trailed over towards his hole to feel his come still dripping from the inside..

Harry attempted to try to respond to Louis' offer, but a soft squeak came out instead when he felt a pair of fingertips trace over his sensitive hole. His thighs squeezed at Louis' sides desperately as he clamped his eyes shut, whining at the sensitivity.

Louis got the message and pulled his fingers out. He went to wipe the come on his shirt that was carelessly discarded towards the corner of the bunk but before he could Harry grabbed his hands and slowly took one come covered finger in his mouth. 

He pushed it further in until his lips were nestled against Louis' knuckles, eyes staring straight into the blue ones. 

Louis' mouth slightly fell ajar as he watched Harry suck and lick the come off of his finger and God Louis was honestly so gone for this boy.

Harry finally pulled back from Louis' finger, biting his lip. 

"If you want,” he then said cutely, finally answering. 

He gave Louis a shrug as if that hadn't just happened before resting his cheek against his shoulder, running his hands down the boy’s chest.

As soon as Louis finally came back to his senses, he hugged Harry close, kissing his temple as he carefully laid them back down on the bed.

❤

 

“So… are we a thing?” Harry asked an hour later after they both cleaned up in the shower (Harry may or may not have given Louis a blowjob in the process) and changed. 

Louis was now attempting to paint Harry’s toenails a sunny yellow while Harry skillfully brushed on a pretty shade of pastel pink lip gloss on his lips. 

He was certain he’d have to take it all off before the rest of the contestants came back, but Louis insisted that no one would care and he keep it on longer and even touch up his lip gloss whenever he wanted to, keep that in as well. Maybe just before live shows tomorrow. 

Louis looked up from Harry’s foot, fixing his tongue that had been poked out in concentration from painting the boy’s toe. “Are we a thing?" he asked in amusement before humming long and loudly as if he were actually taking time to think about the idea. Considering it. 

Harry’s mouth dropped open and he reached over to smack the boy’s shoulder lightly before wrinkling his nose. 

Louis laughed fondly. “Of course we are, you donut,” Louis retaliated with a wink. “I really like you a lot Harry. So much. And I mean, the panties were kind of a plus, but you know, you’re perfect. You’re a star.” 

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything, too busy blushing immensely and trying not to smile horrifically big. 

“I like you too, Louis. Sooooo much,” he said back with a giggle, leaning over to rub his nose against the boy’s in the process. 

Louis smiled softly before leaning in to press his lips against Harry’s plump ones, gripping the polish in his hand as Harry set his gloss to the side and cupped Louis’ face. 

As soon as they pulled away, Harry was smiling big again but so was Louis so he didn’t feel as bad about his “stupid dimples” making another appearance.

His smile slightly faded though, a look of anxiousness taking its place. "And this is okay?" He asked, gesturing towards the nail polish, lip gloss, and his new pair of frilly red panties that adorned his soft body.

Louis quirked an eyebrow before nodding immediately. "Of course it is, love. You look so stunning right now." 

Harry rolled his eyes again but bit his lip. His eyes practically sparkled with amazement as he looked at Louis, heart racing in his chest every time Louis touched him or even smiled at him.

Even after having sex, Harry was still a bit shy about this new information. Louis actually liking him back. Being a thing. Being boyfriends. 

It was something to get used to, but he knew Louis was in it for the long run and so was Harry. 

And if none of this X Factor showbiz kicked off, Harry knew that Louis would still be with him regardless. 

They weren't necessarily two halves completing each other because neither of them were broken to begin with, but they fit perfectly into each other like perfect pieces made up for a giant jigsaw puzzle.

He wasn't quite sure what the puzzle would look like, but he couldn't wait to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Kudos/comments/anything are welcomed 
> 
> I had fun writing this. :)
> 
> ***catch me @ fuckedinfrisco.tumblr.com


End file.
